Arcanator
Arcanator, the City of Magic, is a ruined city nestled in an isolated valley in Orkay's northern mountains. It is consistently seen as one of the most profitable haunts for adventurers. History Arcanator was formerly an almost independent magocracy within Orkay, governed by a council of Archmagi which ruled from the mighty tower in the central plaza. The Archmagi of Arcanator were all dedicated followers of the gods Boccob and Wee Jas, and though respects were paid to Vecna and Pelor, it was the former two gods which united the city. However, demon worship became popular within the city over time, with a number of cults arising dedicated to seperate demons. The traditional Council of Archmagi despised these cults and ordered them disbanded. However, the cults united and defaced the Temple of Boccob, leading to the breaking out of absolute violence. Magical warfare tore the city apart, and about seven hundred years ago, Arcanator lost all contact with the outside world. Travellers who ventured there said that the City of Magic had become a place of insanity. Those who had survived the magical conflict had fled, leaving only summoned demons and magical guardians behind. The buildings, which had been constructed by powerful magic, remained largely undamaged. Today, the great libraries, temples, crypts, cisterns and catacombs of Arcanator house liches, vampires, demons, and other creatures of dark magic. The vast hoards of wealth amassed within the city, as well as the ancient and valuable documents no doubt stashed there, mean that the City of Magic is constantly prowled by adventurers. Residents of Arcanator When the party first arrived, the following residents were found in or near Arcanator: *Backbiter the goblin guide, who led adventurers through the marshes to the gates of Arcanator. *Paedran the mercenary, in the serving house, though his role is as of yet unclear. *Rod and Hanley, two of Jack Morgan's men, were in the serving house. *Jack Morgan and Raven were camped further into the valley. *Vizian the lich, in the Grand Library of Arcanator. *A deranged wanderer, in the cisterns below Arcanator. During the party's return to Arcanator, they encountered the following residents: *The Punisher, a man in black armour found in the Tower of Madico. *The Armoured Titan, the leader of the Tower of Madico faction. *Astaveir the lich, the leader of the Taeving's Tower faction. Locations in Arcanator *Observatory of Maijin - The party chose this building seemingly at random during their first visit and broke in, to find a number of shocker lizards infested the ancient observatory. After slaughtering the reptiles, the party claimed the gold, cold iron sword, and the Liar's Charm. *Temple of Vecna - The party did not enter this building, and the high windows were darkened. *Temple of Pelor - This building had been mercifully empty, with the holy water font still glowing. *Temple of Wee Jas - The sound of shrieking and beating wings came from this mighty building. * Temple of Boccob - This once great cathedral pulsated with an evil, red light, and a low humming emanated from it. It is said that this was the gateway to the Abyss the cultists used to bring forth countless demons. *Arch-Wizard's Tower - This ancient tower was once the seat of rule of the city, and remains completely sealed to this day. Whatever lies within is still kept within. *Tower of Madico - The seat of control of the Armoured Titan, who after his defeat was sent to join the Legion of the North in Scarfell. The Punisher and several mercenaries were defeated here, and the Boots of Landstriding and the Tome of Influence were plundered. *Taeving's Tower - The seat of control of Astaveir the lich, who was killed by the party. The location of his phylactery is unknown, so he is presumably still at large. As well as the lich, a colossal statue, a fire elemental, several demonic orcs, wizards, shield guardians, gravewalkers and a Dreadlord were also killed. The Greataxe of Deliverance and Magister's Glory were looted from the tower. *Gramorgan's Tower - Whatever secrets this tower holds are unknown to the party. *Serving House - A tavern, just inside the gates of Arcanator. Owned by the halfling treasure hunter Obias Swift, and a profitable place to buy maps, gear, rumours and secrets about other parts of the city. When the party entered, Paedran, Rod and Hanley were all present here. *Grand School of Wizardry - This ancient ruin presumably houses many dangers. *Grand Library of Arcanator - The seat of control of Vizian the lich, who instructed Viserys on the procedure of becoming a lich. The party fought past Vizian's Babau, undead minotaurs, gargoyles, statues and flesh golems, and made use of his Deck of Many Things. Iskander returned at a later date, as afterwards did Viserys (to inform Vizian of Carvos Shademaster's stone). Thus, Hanu is the only character not to visit Vizian alone at any stage. *Market Centre - The party never even went near this district. *Crypts - These ancient crypts are probably overflowing with monsters and treasure. *Demon Cultist Temple - An ancient ruin, no doubt full of risk and reward. *Cisterns - The method of travelling throughout the city, though often flooded and always full of danger. In the Campaign The party first travelled to Arcanator to seek out the lich Vizian for his ancient knowledge. They encountered a deranged wanderer in the cisterns, from whose pipe Iskander and Viserys smoked, and broke into the lich's quarters. He instructed Viserys on the procedure of undeath and bade the party farewell. Iskander later returned to draw fifteen cards from Vizian's Deck of Many Things. Viserys returned afterwards to offer a deal to Vizian concerning the stone of Carvos Shademaster. The party later returned alongside Backbiter and Shavram of Orkay in order to end the warring between the Armoured Titan and Astaveir, and to plunder their respective towers. This plan was executed fairly flawlessly, and all five went away richer than before. Legacy There is currently a functioning Mage-governed city in the Grey Marches known as Calenhad. Category:Adventure Sites Category:Ruins